


The Night and The Master

by Kokato



Series: A Divine Compromise [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M, Vampire Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokato/pseuds/Kokato
Summary: “Centocinque… centocinque anni…”Tanto era il tempo che era passato da quando il suo Maestro se n’era andato via, e altrettanto dalla notte in cui Sherlock aveva ricevuto la cosa più preziosa che avesse mai posseduto. Ora, era anche tutto ciò che aveva.Sherlock non era mai voluto essere suo allievo. Lo ripeté tra i denti mentre il sonno scivolava dalla sua mente e i ricordi risalivano con dita viscide dalla rupe della memoria. Tuttavia, doveva esserci qualcosa che gli sfuggiva. Una scappatoia dalla gabbia dorata che il Maestro aveva forgiato per lui.





	The Night and The Master

_I am not the only traveler_  
Who has not repaid his debt  
I've been searching for a trail to follow again  
Take me back to the night we met  
  
And then I can tell myself  
What the hell I'm supposed to do  
And then I can tell myself  
Not to ride along with you  
  
I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met   
I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you  
Oh, take me back to the night we met  
  
When the night was full of terrors  
And your eyes were filled with tears  
When you had not touched me yet  
Oh, take me back to the night we met  
  
**The Night and The Master**

 

In una gelida notte di Gennaio, Sherlock Holmes si risvegliò su un divano di broccato rosso. L’aria intorno a lui era ancora disegnata di rivoli di fumo bianco, la sua prigione lo sovrastava come un’enorme bestia a quattro zampe intenta a fargli la guardia.

“Buonanotte, Maestro” sussurrò tra le labbra. Secoli di solitudine gli rendevano ormai difficile distinguere i pensieri dalle parole dette ad alta voce. In ogni caso, il suo Maestro non era lì per ricambiare il suo saluto.

Si alzò in piedi e cominciò a segnare il perimetro della stanza sotterranea a grandi passi. Risate e sospiri provenivano dal corridoio dei fumatori d’oppio, al di là della porta di ferro del suo inferno privato.

“Centocinque… centocinque… centocinque…”

Era stato un diavolo coi fiocchi, il suo Maestro. L’onore e l’orgoglio della loro maledetta specie, un Dio della Morte ineguagliabile e un disturbatore eccellente della pacifica quiete notturna.

Il suo Maestro avrebbe potuto spegnere tutti i sospiri e tutte le risate come con uno schiocco di dita su una candela. Spezzare il collo delle indecenti fanciulle con il suo morso, e terrorizzare i rispettabili gentiluomini fino a che l’odore della loro urina sarebbe stato persino più forte di quello dell’oppio.

“Centocinque… centocinque anni…”

Tanto era il tempo che era passato da quando il suo Maestro se n’era andato via, e altrettanto dalla notte in cui Sherlock aveva ricevuto la cosa più preziosa che avesse mai posseduto. Ora, era anche tutto ciò che aveva.

Sherlock non era mai voluto essere suo allievo. Lo ripeté tra i denti mentre il sonno scivolava dalla sua mente e i ricordi risalivano con dita viscide dalla rupe della memoria. Tuttavia, doveva esserci qualcosa che gli sfuggiva. Una scappatoia dalla gabbia dorata che il Maestro aveva forgiato per lui.

Ogni anno ricordava la notte in cui si erano incontrati. Inchiodava il fantasma del Maestro al tavolo del suo laboratorio mentale e cercava tra le budella, tra le cervella, tra le fibre del suo cuore. Ogni volta che lo faceva, Sherlock si ritrovava più simile a lui.

D’altronde, Sherlock era soltanto un bambino quando era stato scelto, dodici anni appena. C’erano ancora lacrime nei suoi occhi e vita nelle vene, le sue stesse carni così tenere e malleabili che non doveva essere stato difficile per il Maestro scolpirlo a proprio piacimento.

Il Maestro era il suo unico punto cieco. Per Sherlock Holmes gli ingranaggi stessi del tempo, i ganci e i lacci che legavano in un solo ricamo gli esseri umani, la vita, la morte, il dolore e la malvagità, emergevano dalle pieghe della realtà come attraverso un vetro lucido.

La notte in cui si erano incontrati.

Non la ricordava mai fino in fondo. Un bambino con gli occhi gonfi di pianto e un’ombra sulla parete della camera da letto. Sherlock aveva pensato che si trattasse di un ospite di suo padre, invitato nella loro villa di campagna a trangugiare tutto lo sherry della loro riserva e a bere sigari più spessi delle loro dita. Mycroft era il benvenuto nella stanza dei grandi, ma non Sherlock. Sherlock non poteva saperlo.

_“Mi hanno detto che ti avrei trovato qui, piccolo Conte.”_

“Perché io… perché io…”

Un mistero lungo un secolo sfuggiva persino alla sua comprensione. Ricordava il viso bianco che galleggiava nell’oscurità, il sorriso di denti scintillanti che lacerava il velo della notte. Sherlock, sciocco bambino che non era altro, si era nascosto sotto le coperte. Non aveva osservato, non aveva cercato di capire. Sentiva ancora il tintinnio dei bicchieri di liquore provenire dalla stanza dei grandi, le chiacchiere che gli erano precluse e che Mycroft aveva ascoltato prima di lui, e tanto era bastato a formare una deduzione nella piccola mente infantile.

_“Io ti vedo, piccolo Conte. Vedo la tua mente sferragliare e ruotare come gli ingranaggi di un orologio. Tu mi vedi, ed io vedo te.”_

Sherlock era sempre stato troppo dolorosamente giovane al confronto, e sempre lo sarebbe stato. L’imponente e ingiusto svantaggio che li divideva nel loro secolare duello era una distanza che Sherlock non era mai riuscito ad attraversare. Il Maestro lo aveva raccolto in una notte piena di terrore, lo aveva estratto dalla linea del tempo di modo che il passare dei secoli non lo avrebbero più fatto cambiare. Così, Sherlock era rimasto quel bambino accecato dalle lacrime che porgeva la mano al fantasma di mezzanotte.

“Non posso morire, Maestro… non posso morire…”

Tornare indietro. Cosa non avrebbe fatto per tornare indietro, riguardare tutto con occhi nuovi e saggi e così notare i segni dell’imminente disastro, catalogare i segni della morte sulle membra rigide e captare l’immobilità innaturale del suo cuore. Sherlock si strinse una mano sul petto, e per quanto ci provasse non riuscì a ricordare come fosse possedere un cuore che batte. Non ne aveva bisogno, ovviamente no, ma il Maestro aveva visto il suo e aveva deciso di pietrificarlo.

Così, doveva esserci un indizio dentro di lui. Qualcosa che il Maestro aveva visto attraverso le sue carni e che lo aveva persuaso a dare a Sherlock il più prezioso e terrificante dei doni. Forse, una volta strappati dal petto e messi in bella mostra sotto la luce di una lampada, i loro cuori si sarebbero rivelati entrambi per le inutili ed insensate cianfrusaglie che erano.

_“Ti ho scelto, piccolo Conte. Potresti diventare un grand’uomo, uno scienziato, un medico, una mente che il mondo umano ricorderà fino alla fine dei giorni. Ma io ti coglierò prima dall’albero, e farò sì che ti conservino in una teca di ghiaccio. Non invecchierai e non marcirai. Sarai mio da punzecchiare, e mio da ammirare.”_

No, quello era un errore. Quelle parole non erano state pronunciate la prima notte, ma bensì la terza. Tre notti di corteggiamento, tre distinte farse accuratamente costruite per farlo precipitare nella bara.

“1768... 1772… sempre Natale, sempre la neve… sempre le coperte calde e sempre le ceneri fredde nel caminetto… perché? Perché io?”

Oh, Maestro. Come lo odiava, e come gli mancava. La sua assenza era una ferita che non sanguinava, un tarlo secolare nelle scarpe intento a mangiucchiargli le unghie. Lo vedeva meglio ora di quanto avesse mai potuto fare quell’ultima notte in cui il Maestro lo aveva abbracciato, e Sherlock aveva creduto ad ogni sua parola e ad ogni infinitesimale movimento delle sue labbra.

Ancora un bambino, persino nel corpo di un uomo fatto. Vent’anni: l’età perfetta per cogliere il frutto maturo dall’albero avvizzito dell’umanità, così dicevano nelle alte sfere della loro maledetta specie.

_“Un uomo di logica. È questo che sei, non è vero? Causa, svolgimento, conseguenza. Ciò che non puoi ordinare nella sequenza diviene invisibile, rimane sulla coda del tuo occhio. Non ti volti a guardare, l’idea del disordine primordiale non sfiora affatto la tua deliziosa testolina. Quello che ti farò sconvolgerà il tuo ordine, e per questo morirai, morirai, e morirai ancora.”_

Sherlock camminò più veloce, disegnò i limiti della camera sotterranea ancora, e ancora. Un secolo non gli aveva insegnato nulla, era stato come percorrere in cerchio il mondo senza giungere mai in nessun posto. Il Maestro non c’era più, e insieme a lui ogni indizio era stato occultato.

_“La tua esistenza stessa non avrà senso. Non sarà logica. Causa, svolgimento, conseguenza. Nascita, vita, morte. Tutto questo non ti riguarderà più, sarai al di sopra del gioco che ami così tanto giocare. Tutti saranno giocattoli per te, gli ingranaggi che li fanno funzionare saranno a te invisibili. Strapperò dalle orbite gli occhi che ti permettono di vedere, e te ne darò un paio nuovo.”_

Come poteva studiare i movimenti della morte, se la morte non lo toccava? Sherlock pensò di testare ancora una volta quell’ineluttabile verità. C’era un piccolo tesoro da qualche parte nella stanza, rimasto dai tempi in cui le offerte alla sua divinità arrivavano in forma di oro, argento, pietre preziose. Tra le monete d’oro, i rubini, smeraldi e topazi, c’era anche un pugnale con l’impugnatura incisa con il disegno di un dragone. Molti pezzi della sua collezione erano stati trafugati quando i cinesi avevano capito che non era quello che il Dio voleva, ma Sherlock era certo che il pugnale fosse ancora al suo posto.

Interruppe l’ennesimo cerchio intorno alla camera, e si volto per frugare nel mucchio scintillante nascosto sotto la tenda. Sherlock prese il pugnale e lo appoggiò sul proprio polso.

Un taglio. _Causa_.

Una goccia di sangue. _Svolgimento_.

La ferita che si rimargina. _Nessuna conseguenza._

Sherlock scaraventò il pugnale contro la porta di ferro, così forte da farla vibrare. Nel corridoio dei fumatori d’oppio si generò un piccolo tumulto, che si dissolse dopo qualche istante in nuove risate e in nuovi sospiri.

“Nascita… vita… morte…”

_“Viaggia anche tu, Piccolo conte. Contrai il tuo debito con l’umanità. Io l’ho fatto, e non mi è mai stato chiesto di saldarlo. Nessuno ha mai avuto il fegato di venire a rivendicarlo. Anche per te sarà così. Non ti perdere sulle loro strade, non gettare via il mio dono. Anche se ci provassi, non ci riusciresti.”_

Sherlock l’aveva sperimentato, molte e molte volte. Il regalo non bastava a sostituire colui che gliel’aveva donato, così Sherlock non ne aveva bisogno. In realtà, lo temeva. Il Bacio del Maestro gli aveva iniettato dentro qualcosa che non comprendeva. Sherlock aveva provato a dissezionare sé stesso, come le rane di stagno che avevano avuto la sfortuna di finire tra le sue mani infantili.

“Maestro… maestro… maestro… ti troverò…”

Era una promessa a cui lui stesso non riusciva più a credere.

Se il suo Maestro era riuscito a morire, allora anche Sherlock ci sarebbe riuscito. Questa era l’unica certezza che gli rimaneva, l’unico punto fermo e l’unico indizio di cui potesse ciecamente fidarsi. Condividevano la stessa immortalità e la stessa maledizione, lui e il suo amatissimo Maestro.

Intanto, una nuova notte era appena iniziata, e Sherlock non se la sarebbe persa. Lui stesso, ora, era il terrore che spaventava e metteva le lacrime negli occhi dei bambini, l’ombra allungata sulle pareti delle camere da letto e le chiacchiere sussurrate al di là della porta di ferro.

Un diavolo con i fiocchi.

Proprio come piaceva al suo Maestro.

 

 


End file.
